Little Blue, Little Red
by Akira Akahoshi
Summary: Marco is a 6 year old boy with a blue phoenix plushie. Ace is a 4 year old boy with a red phoenix plushie. What happens when these 2 meet? They fight over which phoenix is cooler, become friends, and as they grow up - fall in love? What about Aces cousin Law and a red haired boy? Or when Marcos best friend and neighbour, Kaku, is being bullied but is saved by a green haired boy?
1. Chapter 1

Akira: Hello here is a new fic featuring Marco as our main baby!

This is Marco x Ace with Kidd x Law and Zoro x Kaku as side pairings!

_MARCOS POV_

"Marco where're you hiding?" Says my big brother Thatch.

I'm hiding in my closet. Shh, don't tell Thatchy. I try to stop my laughing with my hand but I accidentally let out a giggle.

Suddenly the door opens and I Thatch with his face drawn on with Izous make up.

"Ah ha! I found ya!" He grinned.

I try to escape from him but he caught me...

I should say hi, huh?

My names Marco Newgate. I'm 6 years old and I have 14 big brothers. That's a lot of brothers.

My papas name is Edward Newgate, but people always call him Whitebeard. Why do they call him that? He hasn't got a beard, he's got a moustache. People asks if he's my grandma, is it because he's 72? I just thought that was normal...

Thatch here, is one of my big brothers. He's 17 and has a thing for cooking.

Izou is a year younger than him and he like to dress up in kimonos and girl clothes. I don't mind so long as he doesn't put me in a dress or make up.

Haruta is 14, and he like to trick people. Everyone calls him 'The Trickster'.

Rakuyo is 23, he has strange hair but not as strange as Thatch.

Vista is 28, he has a cool moustache and he's really good at swords.

Namur's next, he's 20 and he has a job at the aquarium. he's really smart on every type of fish out there!

Jozu is 29 and he studies on rocks. his favourite rock is a Diamond, I guess that's why everyone calls him 'Diamond Jozu'.

There's others but that will take too long.

Thatch picks me up and puts me on his hip. "Did you really think you could hide forever?" He asked me.

"I could have tried..." I mumbled.

_NO ONE POV_

Thatch laughs as he carries his youngest brother. The boy has been with his family for about 2 years and in that small amount of time he has everybody wrapped around his little finger.

Edward Newgate is the CEO of a multibillion dollar organisation called 'Yonko Enterprises'. The vise president to this company is a man named Shanks La Roux. An old Student to his old friend Gol D Roger.

Newgate also is in ownership of 16 orphanages within Grand Line City. Each one he had adopted a son from. And each one is Under the management of a son. the children of the orphanages have taken a liking to call Newgate and his sons Captain and his Division Commanders. Thstch is the 4th Division Commander, the 4th division was the 4th orphanage he had bought. Newgate is in control of 2 orphanages, the first and second division. He plans to give the first division to his youngest son, Marco.

Marco is a special case to the Newgate family. Without the knowledge of the Newgates he was abused daily by both the care takers and even some of the older children, none of the other children were abused, it was just him. Outraged, Newgate had adopted the boy and had the care takers tried and arrested. the older kids were either to apologise to Marco or were put on a different orphanage at a different city.

But the damage had been done. Marco was wary of who was within five feet of him and if someone suddenly touch him, he screamed and ran to hide in a dark place like a closet or under a bed.

Eventually, Marco had slowly began to trust Edward and his sons and on his first birthday with the large family, he was given a Blue Phoenix Plushie.

Marco had immediately loved and became attach to the plush bird, everyone in the room had their heart melt at the sight of the awe and wonder within the boys bright blue eyes.

As Thatch was carrying his little brother to the kitchen, he saw his brother Izou, the 16th division commander, with a familiar blue bird.

"So you found it Izou?" Thatch spoke to his younger brother.

"Yeah, Stephan was guarding it in Harutas room. Haruta might have had it on him." The kimono wearing teenager replied.

Marco took his precious toy in his arms and nuzzled his face in the soft material of the bird.

"Now let's get some breakfast!" Thatch smiled widely and proceeded to the kitchen.

"So it's your last few weeks at daycare, Marco. You excited to go to school soon?" Izou asked the small blond boy.

Marco frowned a little. "I don' really wanna go-yoi..."

"Aww come on bud! It's fun! You'll make some friends, learn cool things,

It'll be great!" Thatch tries to cheer up the boy as he put him on a seat and starts to make breakfast. Pancakes sounds good.

Marco looks to the brunet. "But you said you hate school-yoi." he retorted.

Izou and Thatch says simultaneously as well as the other older siblings in the room. "That's high school."

The child blinks. High school? It is a school up high somewhere? No wonder they hate it.

"Gurarara! Good morning my children!" Says a loud, thundering yet comforting voice.

"Good morning Oyaji!" Says the elder siblings.

"Mornin' Papa-yoi!" Marco smiles widely to the strong man.

Despite being 72, he doesn't look it. He is actually very fit and strong for his age, he has fought and yet he drinks like it's the end of the world!

"How are you today my little phoenix?" He asks his son.

"Mm! I'm fine, I don't want to start this school soon-yoi." Marco mutters the last few words.

The elder man chuckles a deep, loud chuckle. "We go to school and learn what we need to be able to have jobs, pay bills and learn to read and write. That's how we learn my boy."

"But why can't you and the others teach me that?" Marco tries to protest.

"Because there are just some things that we can't teach." Newgate smiles.

Before Marco could say anything further, a plate of stacked pancakes with pineapple pieces and chocolate syrup was in front of the boy.

"Nows not the time to talk, let's eat!" Thatch smiled wide.

And so they ate.

Now at the daycare, Marco held onto the hand of Haruta while he held his phoenix in his other hand. His best friend, Kaku, was also with him. Kaku was 4 and had orange hair and a long, square nose.

He may be able to be so free and happy with his family, but strangers and other kids are a different story all together.

As the two entered the building, Marco got settled in an area for drawing with Kaku and his little blue friend.

"Okay. I'll see you after school, okay Mar'?" Haruta smiles, crouched to eye level with his little brother.

The blond shyly nodded his head. He hugged Haruta and they gave a small fist bump and a wave good bye to Kaku as the elder then left.

Marco didn't like people, he feared them. He had lived at the orphanage since he was born so those first few years really had an impact on him. Kaku was his next door neighbour who had four brothers and one sister; Kumadori - 19 years old, the eldest, Jyabura - 16, Lucci -who was the same age as Juabura, Fukuro - 14 years old, and Kalifa who was 12.

After some time with Marco drawing, Kaku was called over by a teacher, someone came up to him.

"You have a phoenix too?" Says a voice.

Marco looked up to see silver coloured eyes, dark, wavy, chin-length hair and cheeks with freckles along them.

Marco thought the boy was cute. He noticed the boy had a red tank top with black shorts, in his hands is a Phoenix plushie almost exactly like his own but Marcos phoenix is blue, not red.

"Yeah..." He said slowly, not sure what to say.

"Cool! I thought I was the only one who likes phoenixes!" The boy smiled bright. "I'm Ace."

"... Marco-yoi." Marco replies.

" 'Yoi'?" Ace questioned. "A speech tic?"

Marco nods, he was always made fun of for that. But his papa or brothers didn't mind, Izou said it was cute.

"That's cool, I have a cousin that says "-ya" after saying someone's name."

Marco raised an eyebrow at the boy, this kid is strange.

"Even though your blue Phoenix is cool, mine is better!" The boy smiled mischievously.

Ah, no. Oh it's on!

"Yeah right-yoi. Blue Phoenixes are better." Marco states.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

And so the fight between a six year old and a four year old had begun.

Their bickering ended up with them out of breath, red faced. They stared at each other for a brief moment until they both had suddenly abrupt into loud fits of laughter.

"Hahaha... you're funny!" Ace said to Marco.

The blond looked to the younger boy and smiled at him.

"You wanna be friends?"

It was a question Marco had rarely been asked. The ones who asked that was Kaku and some boys named Zoro and Kidd.

Marcos smile widened and he nodded and Ace smiled.

Kaku had then came back and noticed the two boys smiling to one another.

"Umm... Did I miss something?" He asked.

"I made a friend-yoi..." Marco said.

Kakus eyes widened. He smiled and greeted the boy.

The three friends had played with their toys; Marco and Ace with their Phoenixes and Kaku with his giraffe.

Kaku left to go get a drink, Marco offered to go with him but was told it was fine.

As Kaku was walking, giraffe in hand, he was pushed over. His toy was taken by bullies and he chased them outside to get it back.

"Give it back!" He exclaimed.

"What Cha gonna do about it, long nose?!" Says one boy, others laughing.

What could he do? These boys were older than him and taller. He was taught it was bad to start fights even though his family was made up of gangsters.

"Give it back to him!" A voice called out. Kaku and the boys looked over to find a boy with green hair and dark eyes. He wore a white T-shirt with a green hooded vest that had tiger stripes all over it, black shorts and black sneakers.

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it?" Sneered another boy. He laughed with some other boys. He was quickly silenced as the green haired boy kicked him in the face.

An all out brawl (for 6 year olds) was brought out and the green haired boy win against 5 other boys, he was left only with scrapes and a bruise here and there. The boys ran off and Kaku was given his toy back.

"T-thank you!" He stuttered. "are you hurting?"

The boy shook his head. "I'm fine. What about you?"

"I-I'm okay. I'm Kaku."

"Zoro..." The green haired boy. now known as Zoro, replied.

"Like in the movie?" Kaku asked curiously. Zoro raised his eyebrows and so Kaku explained the movie of a Spanish swordsman with the same name as him.

As it turned out Zoro liked to play swords as well and wanted to be a swordsman himself when he grows up. Kaku admired him for that.

The two soon enough became friends and had met up with Marco and Ace. Marco was worried when he saw that Kaku had scrapped his knee, the two didn't even notice it and Zoro got immediately worried. Marco has cleaned and patched up the scrape (with the help of a teacher) and soon enough it was home time.

Ace was picked up by a red haired man and a blond teenager, he said his goodbyes to his friends and left with his father and brother.

"How was your day Ace?" Asked the red haired man.

"It was good! I made some friends! One even has a Phoenix but his is blue!" Ace replied excitedly.

The blond haired teenager said. "Oh? Was that the blond boy over with your group?"

"Yeah Sabo! His names Marco! He has a speech tic like Law, 'Cept he says 'Yoi' when he finishes speaking! The orange hair boy is Kaku, he got bullied because of his nose and 'cause he likes giraffes. then there's Zoro, he wants to be a swordsman!" Ace rambled near the end about his friends.

The two men listen to the boy, it's nice to know he made some friends.

As the trio came home, Ace immediately ran to his mother, Rouge, and his baby brother, Luffy. He kissed his mothers cheek and told her of his day.

Rouge giggles as Luffy cooed. "Well speaking of Law." Rouge started. Sabo and Aces attention was on Rouge intently. "It seems like he's moving here with Uncle Roci and Uncle Doffy."

Ace was exited. Sure, Law was a strange kid but he lived with a man who fell over nothing and caught fire and a pink flamingo! Ace loved Doffy (real name is Doflamingo), he was funny and wore what he wanted. Roci (or Rocinante) was usually called Corazon, and although he was clumsy, he did care greatly for Law and his family. Doflamingo and Rocinante was Rouges older brothers and were always there for her and vise versa. They had showed Shanks and Rouge Sabo when he lived at an orphanage near their town and so the couple adopted the boy making him family.

_Back at the daycare_

Zoro was then picked up by a man with yellow eyes and dark hair. He didn't look like he's smile so much but he smiled softly when his eyes landed on Zoro.

"Later guys!" Zoro called and went to the man who held his bag and the two left.

"That was Dracule Mihawk." Marco said. Kaku looked to his friend confused. "He was a pro swordsman but he quit and now teaches at a dojo," He explained.

Kaku looked to where Zoro and the man now known as Mihawk once were.

Soon after, Haruta came in with a man with dark wavy hair, sharp eyes and a slight goatee. This was Rob Lucci, one of Kaku's older brothers.

The two went to their siblings were on their way home.

"What happened to your knee?" Lucci asked his little brother. It may not look it, but he cared greatly for his little brother, he looked so much like their mother. Even Kalifa couldn't compare to him on looks of their mother.

"Some bullied were after me again and took my giraffe." Kaku felt Lucci tense. "But don't worry! Zoro saved me and Marco fixed my knee!" He tried to calm his brother. It worked until he was asked;

"Who's Zoro?"

Marco decided to help his best friend. "Zoro'a a friend of mine, he became Kakus friend today after he beat up the bullies."

"Oh! And Marco made a friend today!" Kaku smiled.

Haruta got exited at the news. "Oh? Who is it?"

Marco stayed silent, his cheeks being dusted in a light pink.

Kaku giggled. "His names Ace. Has a Phoenix like Marco only his is red."

Haruta smiled. He was SO going to tell everyone.

As the quarto came to the front of their houses, they said their goodbyes and walked into their houses.

"We're home!" Haruta called out.

Vista came into sight and smiled at the two. "Welcome back. how was your days?" He asked.

Haruta huffed. "Mine was a bore! But as it turns out, Marcos was interesting~" He smirked.

Vista became intrigued. "What happened?" He asked.

"Wait 'till everyone's home at dinner. it's a surprise!" Haruta smiled, he let Marco down who went to Bista and gave the tall man a hug.

Soon enough, it was dinner and Haruta told everyone of Marcos new friend.

"Haruta!" Marco shouted. "I would of told them!"

"No you wouldn't have!" Haruta said.

Newgate laughed heartily. "It seems we may meet this Ace boy soon."

Laughter was echoed throughout the dining room and soon enough chatter had been made through the room.

Marco was scared.

No, scratch that. Marco was absolutely terrified.

Nightmares were all that was in his head.

Tears were evident in his eyes. He clutched his phoenix like a lifeline. Stephan woke up from Marcos yell as he woke up. The boy was in obvious distress.

Marco got out of his large bed and slowly made his way to Thatchs room,his phoenix still in his grasp. Stephan followed to be sure the boy was okay.

*Knock Knock* "T-thatch?" Marco hiccuped, keeping his voice quiet so he didn't wake any others. He was scared, you could hear it in his voice. "Are you up?"

Slowly, the Door opened to a tired Thatch. His hair no longer in its pompadour, it now reaches his shoulders.

"Marco? What's wrong?" He asks sleepily.

Marco hiccuped and was now hugging his big brothers legs. Crying silently.

Thatch was now wide awake and knelt down to Marco and picked him up. Rubbing soothing circles on the six year olds back.

"I-I h-had-d a n-nightm-mare..." Marco silently said.

Thatch closed his door carried him into his room that he shared with Izou. Izou was stored awake and saw the crying boy, he immediately got out of bed and went to the boy and Thatch.

Marco soon calmed down after telling them of his nightmare of his time at the orphanage.

Izou went back to bed as soon as Marco fell asleep in Thatchs arms. Thatch went back to bed with his little brother in his grasp, the phoenix in his own grasp. Slowly, Thatch went back to sleep with Marco dreaming of a better dream. One with his papa and brothers and even his new found friends. Aces smile and two Phoenixes; One Blue, One Red, flying in the sky with shimmers of blue and red seen across the sky.

Akira: and I'm done! What do you think? REVIEWS!


	2. Chapter 2 - Family is family

Woo-hoo, Chapter 2! Thank you for for your reviews people of !  
So let's see our adorable little kiddies and their families! Your reviews inspire and ioursge me to make more chapters!

This is kinda a filler chapter buy we get to meet a certain red head, mini doctor and two weird uncles!

_NO ONE POV_  
(THE NEXT DAY, SATURDAY MORNING)

Marco slowly woke up in a haze, wondering where exactly he was. He saw Thatch and recalled the events of last night, in a sense of comfort he nuzzled closer into his older brother and decided to just lay there for a little while longer.

Thatch was roused in his sleep from something small moving closer to his chest. Opening his eyes, he saw his little brother awake and holding onto his shirt. Thatch wrapped an arm around the small boy and sat both of them up. They just held each other for a little while longer, Thatch looked across the room to find Izou still asleep in his bed. He picked up his brother and lead him to the bathroom that was connected to his and Izous room.

Setting the bath at a good level and the right temperature, he stripped Marco and himself and lead them to the bath. He washed his and Marcos hair and had cleaned himself of the sleep that he could feel on his face (and most likely drool). The two stayed in the tub for a bit, allowing Marco to play in the water and clean himself up as well.

Soon the two came out of the bath and Thatch wrapped a large, fluffy towel over Marco, he dried and dressed himself in a dark long sleeve shirt with dark denim capris, he didn't really feel like doing his hair in his usual pompadour so he just put a headband on to keep his long bangs out of his face. He then dried Marco and dressed the boy in a bright yellow long sleeve shirt with a light blue vest, dark blue jeans and had purple socks on.

"Are you okay now?" Thatch asked in concern.

Marco slowly nodded. "... I'm okay-yoi..."

Thatch didn't believe it, but said nothing.

As the two came back into Thatchs room, Izou was up and dressed. Surprisingly he wore simple faded jeans, light purple T-shirt with his hair in a simple, messy bun. Izou smiled at the two brothers and the trio ended up heading to the kitchen where the had caught up with Papa Whitebeard, Vista and Rakuyo, who were either drinking tea or coffee and watching the news. Haruta and the others were either out or still in bed.

Thatch lead Marco to a seat next to their father and had set off to make some toast for him and Marco.

Whitebeard noticed the boys solemn look as well did Vista and Rakuyo.

"Is everything alright my son?" The large man asked worriedly.

Marco nods "'M fine Papa-yoi..."

The three men knew that was a sad excuse of a lie. Izou had silently explained last nights heartbreaking moment to his father and elder brothers.

And so Newgate, Vista, Rakuyo, Izou and Thatch (who already gave Marco his toast and was eating his own) were devising a plan to cheer up their youngest family member. Operation; 'Marcos smile' was in action!

Marco was eating his toast with Nutella slowly and held onto his Phoenix tightly. His father had changed their channel to cartoons because the news were no longer interesting. It never was. At all! So he watched Bugs Bunny mess with Daffy and duck season. Silly duck...

He looked to his father and brothers, What were they whispering about? Was it about last night? Maybe, but why so they look exited?

After breakfast, the five older family members took Marco to the backyard which was very large (well it should be for a large man and 15 of his children), Thatch has called Stephan, who excitedly came running outside, almost knocking over the brunette in the process. He was a tiny puppy once upon a time, now he's a giant dog that can tackle a grown man to the ground!

Stephan begun licking Thatchs face. "Okay, Stephan! Down boy! Hahaha!" Thatch laughed as he tried to get the almost gigantic dog off of him.

Marco giggled, amused at the sight of his brother being slobbered on by Stephan.

Pretty soon the five family members and Marco were all laughing, playing pirates with Newgate as 'Captain Whitebeard' of the Whitebeard pirates!

Marco was happier that day and forgot about the nightmare that cursed his mind that morning.

Kaku was peacefully sleeping, dreaming of giraffes, his family and friends.

Kaku was gently shaken awake by his big brother, Jyabura.

"G'mornin Kirin [giraffe - Japanese]. Time to get up." Jyabura said softly, it was too early to be so loud... Unless you were either Kumadori or Fukuro...

Jyabura is a darkly tanned man(teenager), he has a Fu Manchu moustache and a pointed goatee his long hair is usually in a braid but now it's in a loose ponytail. He has a scar over his left eye, he got that out of a rather nasty brawl with Lucci and Kumadori against some no-name gang.

He dressed Kaku in a light green shirt with an orange jacket and brown shorts. He noticed the bandaid on Kakus knee.

"What happened to your knee, Kaku?" He asked.

Kaku was hesitant to answer his brother, he didn't want to be a tattle tale, but he never refused his family or even lied to them. "... Some bullies came after me and took my giraffe... they made fun of my nose an' giraffes... Said they're stupid..." Jyabura had tensed, but Kaku wasn't finished. "But don't worry! Zoro helped me and got me my giraffe back!"

Zoro? Who the hell was Zoro?

By now the two had made their way to the kitchen.

Kalifa and Lucci were drinking either juice or coffee, while Kumadori and Fukuro were being their usual loud selves.

"Go~od Moooorning Ka~aku!" Kumadori said. Kumadori was a tall man with wild, long pink hair. you'd think he was a pink lion.

"Kaku! Hi~!" Fukuro greeted. Fukuro was a round boy and even though he was a large size, he was pretty fast.

Kaku waved to the loud pair, smiling as he sat next to Lucci, who was feeding his pet bird, Hattori. Kalifa smiled and set up his cereal. "Good morning Kaku. Did you sleep well?" Kalifa asked.

"Mm! I did, how did you sleep?" Kaku replied. He always had the habit of talking very proper even for a 4 year old.

"That's sexual harassment." She said adjusting her glasses. She smiled at the little boy who looked confused. "I slept well, thank you."

"How about you Lucci?" Kaku asked his brother.

Lucci wasn't really the morning person, he'd most likely maim you if you were anyone other than his family. He simply gave a small smile. "I am well..."

Kaku is seen as the precious little brother to the five elder siblings. He looked remarkably similar to their mother, even Kalifa couldn't compare to him and the likeness to their mother and she was a girl who inherited some of her mothers traits! But Kaku gained all of them but kept his own looks as well. Their mother died a mere few months after Kaku was born and the siblings agreed to protect their sweet little brother at all costs.

The siblings were apart of a mafia that their father had created, he sadly died before Kaku was born, and so they took control of the mafia. they were call the Cipher Pol 9, or CP9 for short. The life of a gang has been kept hidden from their youngest brother to keep him safe from the dangers of the life as a mafia. He wouldn't know how to kill, how to use a weapon or even how to fight like a professional fighter.

"-Lucci!" Kaku was calling his elder brother.

Lucci was out of it for a while.  
"Hmm?"

"I said are you ok? You were staring at you drink for a while." Kaku said, looking at the dark eyed teen worriedly.

Lucci blinked. How long was he out for? Must've been a while if Kaku is looking THIS worried. He smiled softly. "I'm fine Kaku, I'm sorry to worry you."

The orange haired boy grinned at Lucci who in turn smiled back.

Kalifa then spoke. "So what's this I hear about a bully?"

Almost instantly, Jyabura stops eating, Lucci stiffens, and Kumadori and Fukuro stop what they were doing and are silent.

Kaku looks down to avoid all the eyes on him. "I-it's not that bad..."

Lucci spoke. "Not that bad? You come home on bruises, scraped and sometimes tears!" It wasn't harsh, just disbelieving.

"But Zoro helped me yesterday! He said he'll protect me from now on!" Kaku said.

"Zoro? Who's Zoro?" Fukuro asked.

"Zoro's Marco's and my friend! Even made a friend named Ace yesterday!" Kaku said, smiling back to when he and the three were playing pirates the previous day.

The five noticed the smile...

"OOOOOOOOH!" Kumadori wailed. grabbing all of his younger siblings attention. "IIIIT SE~EMS THAT KA~AKU~ IS IN LO~OVE!"

"WHAT?!" Exclaimed Lucci, Jyabura, Kalifa and Fukuro.

Their baby brother? In love?!

NONONONONONONONONO! He's too young and pure! This Zoro kid might be a brat!

"What's love?"

The teens looked at the four year old.

"Huh?" Was all Jyabura said.

"What's love? Is it bad?" Kaku asked again.

Kalifa looked slightly distressed. "U-uhh... you see... That's sexual harassment!" She exclaimed.

Kumadori, Jyabura and Fukuro wasn't doing any better. They kept stumbling over each other's words.

Lucci was the only one who kept his cool when the youngest brother asked the question. He had expected the question to be asked sooner or later, he just didn't expect it to be this soon.

"Love is a wonderful thing. Mother and Father loved each other and they loved us. There are some different types of love but the one Kumadori was talking about before was one not to family, but to that special person who will make you feel special." Lucci said calmly. He could feel his older brother and younger brothers and sisters eyes on him but he took no notice of it, his sight was on Kaku who looked in wonder.

Was love really that wonderful?

"Right!" Jyabura said. "Now that's all well and done, let's get to work!"

As he said that, the family had set to cleaning their house (Kaku helping as much he could, he wasn't one for being lazy) and after they wasted the day to movies and playing secret agents that could transform into animals. Kaku wanted to be a giraffe. Jyabura was a wolf, Lucci being a leopard, Kalifa was a bubble sheep, Fukuro was an Owl, and Kumadori was a big, pink lion!

"Zoro wake up, it's time for breakfast." Said a 14 year old Perona. She was trying to wake her younger brother up, but he was really lazy.

Actually that was kinda far from it. He just stayed up really late training.

"Nnnrghh..." Zoro groaned, still too exhausted to get up.

Perona was able to get up the green haired boy, she got him dressed in a black 3/4 sleeve shirt and denim jeans.

Perona is zoros half sister, same dad, different mother. Actually, not even that. Peronas mother only wanted game and money, so she got herself pregnant and made Mihawk be the "responsible" man he was. Truth is, Mihawk knows her mother was cheating. The minute she found out she was getting no money, she divorced and gave the child(Perona) to Mihawk to raise and left in an angry, humiliated storm.  
Zoros mother was different. She was kind, beautiful and actually loved Mihawk. But sadly after she had Zoro, she got ill and soon died. Mihawk was crushed, sure, but he had to stay strong for his daughter (who actually loves the woman herself) and for his newborn son.

As they appeared down stairs, the two saw their papa (yes, he goes by papa from Zoro but daddy from Perona) putting bacon and eggs on toast that was on the plates.

Zoros day wasn't as interesting as everybody else's, but he was happy. He played with his sister since she has trouble making friends, cleaned his room, got lost five times in his own home, trained, and spent time with his father who told him stories about his mother, Kuina,

Ace was woken up by his mother tickling him. He thrashed and tried as hard as he could to get her to stop but he was laughing too hard!

"HAHAHAHA! S-stoooop!" Ace cried.

"Say uncle!" Rouge said as she kept tickling her son.

"N-n-never!" Ace shouted. Oh who was he kidding? "O-okay! Hahaha Uncle! Uncle! Haha!"

Rouge let her son go and got him dressed in a bright orange T-shirt with black shorts.

As they arrived in the kitchen, Shanks and Sabo were eating their breakfast while Luffy was making a mess with his mashed bananas.

As Ace started to eat his narcolepsy had kicked in and he face planted into his toast, luckily there was nothing on them.

Sabo sighed. "We REALLY have to get him medicine or something..."

The two parents nodded. Narcolepsy was a problem that was (somehow) genetically transferred to all the boys from Rouges family, luckily Luffy doesn't have it thanks to a strict sleep schedule... or something along those lines.

Ace woke up some time later to hear the door being knocked on.

Rouge goes off to answer and as she does she screams.

Shanks, Sabo and Ace are immediately up and running to the door only to find their wife/mother hugging two ten foot guys.

These ten foot tall men were Donquixote Doflamingo and Rocinante. Also known as Unclu Doffy and Uncle Corazon. Behind Corazon was his son, Law.

"Law!" Ace called in glee. Said boy looked quite happy to see his cousin despite the lack of emotion he has.

Law is a 4 year old boy that was adopted by Rocinante when he saw the boy on the streets, he was already traumatised by whatever it was and so Rocinante made it his duty to save the boy from suffering a life that he went through the first few years of his life.

Ace hugged the dark haired boy, surprising him even more when he felt the boy hug back.

"It is good to see you Ace-ya." Law smiled, although it was a small smile, it was still progress that Corazon felt proud of.

Later, the two were playing out the front of Aces house when a familiar red head made its way to Aces sight.

"Kidd!" Ace called out.

Said boy looked over and grinned. Kidd was a six year old with blazing red hair and golden yellow eyes.

"Hey Ace, who's this guy?" Kidd asked.

"This is my cousin, Law!" Ace replied.

"Eustass Kidd." The red head held his hand out.

"Trafalgar D Water Law... Nice to meet you Eustass-ya." Law said shyly.

"-Ya?" Kidd questioned.

Ace explained. "It's a speech tic."

"Oooh like Marco." Kidd said.

"You know Marco? With the blue Phoenix?" Ace asked.

"Yeah, knew him from the orphanage. We were good friends, had to stick up for one another." Kidd said.

After a few more words, Kidd went home to his big brother Killer. Killer had long blonde hair and usually wore a blue and white striped mask.

Ace looked over at his house which showed his family...

They're so weird haha!

But family's family Ace, Kaku, Law, Zoro and Marco wouldn't have it any other way...

Okay that's it! Reviews! Please! 


	3. Chapter 3- First day at school

_NO ONE POV_

Three weeks passed and over the time Marco have gotten close to Ace and Zoro, he even had them come over to his house. That was a scene in which the two new friends looked flabbergasted at the size of the house and even the blonde (and Kaku's) family.

Now today's the day Marco is going to his first day of school!

It's not going well so far...

"Where is he?!" Thatch practically screamed in panic.

"I don't know!" Haruta shouted from the room across from the pompadour wearing chef. "He couldn't have gone far!"

Vista and Rakuyo ran through the hallway, "We'll check the lounge room and indoor gym!" Vista said.

Throughout the house, fourteen people are panicking and running as if they are chickens and their heads have been cut off, the father of the house was just sitting, drinking coffee (because everybody refused to let him drink at this time, but he snuck some in his coffee) and laughing like this is all one big comedy sketch. Though inside he is worrying.

If nobody has noticed, Marco's missing from this not-so-strange scene of the Newgate family.

Whitebeard noticed that everyone has checked all but one room...

With said blonde, he is hiding under the many (and I do mean MANY) and huge covers of his fathers large bed with his plush phoenix in his grasp and Stephan, who thinks they're playing hide and seek.

'I don' wanna go...' Marco thought.

There was a loud creek from the bedroom door and Marco froze. Someone's here.

There was a few steps until the door was shut.

Footsteps were getting closer and closer, louder and louder.

There was a shift on the bed and Marco felt himself sinking to that spot, he tries to stay still.

"I know you're here my boy." Said a deep, comforting voice.

"..."

"ARFF!" Stephan barked excitedly and jumped out of the covers, making Marco visible to his father. That traitor...

The blonde looks down, not meeting his fathers gaze on him.

"You've made all your siblings worried you know." Newgate states. "Why are you hiding?"

Marco was hesitant to speak, as if his father would be mad if he told him why. "... I don't want to go-Yoi..." The blonde mumbled.

"Oh? And why's that my son?" The elder man asks as curiosity is rising within him.

"I was startin' to have fun back there with all my friends. Now I have to go and I'll have no one -Yoi." The blonde boy replies. "I don't wanna leave my friends-Yoi. I don't like school... Everyone says it's bad-Yoi!"

"Gurararara!" Newgate laughs. "The only reason they hate school is because they do harder work, you're just starting so you will have it a lot easier than them. You're friends will also join you when they're old enough."

Marco looks at his father. "How do you know-Yoi?"

"From what I've heard from that Zoro brat's father, he's also going to school with you... Your two other friends will join soon enough. School is there to help youngsters like you learn things you need for when you're older like math, english and other things. But there is mor fun things like playing sports, arts and crafts, music..." He trailed off, he knew his son had a love for the arts. That just might get Marco to go to school. Well, that and Zoro.

Marco saw the truth in his fathers eyes, there were no lies. However, he didn't look fully convinced.

Marco spoke, "I'll go if..."

"Hm? What is it my boy?" Newgate was curious what his son wanted. For a young one such as himself, he never really asked for much. Actually... He never asked for anything.

"... Can I take Aoi(blue) with me?" He asks as he held up the blue phoenix plush.

That was it?

Newgate let out a hearty laugh, "GURARARA! Of course you can! I see no problem with that." It was such a simple request, but the man knew of the importance of that bird and so he agreed almost immediately.

Marco's eyes looked like they were glowing. He was able to take his special friend! (Special because it a Phoenix! Phoenixes are awesome!)

Newgate picked up his youngest son and the two, plus Stephan, made their way to the group of crazies known as they're siblings/children.

When the siblings saw their father come into the living room with a certain blonde, all ran towards the two and we're talking all at once.

After being silenced by their father, everyone was getting ready for school or work. But by the time Marco was ready to go to school, it was as hectic as it was earlier this morning.

The boy was standing there in his uniform with his blue plushie in his grasp.

Izou was taking as many pictures as physically possible.

Haruta was being ridiculously exited and began running all throughout the house.

Vista, Rakuyo, Jozu and Namur were having those flashbacks, reminiscing of the time when Marco was just a baby.

The rest of the sibling were similar in most of those aspects... Except for Thatch...

Oh Thatch...

Said pompadour wearing idiot (Thatch: HEY!) was crying like a blubbering mess.

"UWAAAAAAAAAA! MY BABY BROTHER'S GROWING UP!"

And Newgate is all smiles, laughing and drinking his "Coffee". (At 8 in the morning?!)

As Marco and Izou were exiting their home, they saw Kaku with his brother Jyabura.

"Hiiiii Marcoo~!" Kaku smiled.

"Yo~" Marxo and Izou said in sync.

"We heard it's your first day at school." Jyabura said.

Kaku then said. "So we wanted to wish you luck! Banzai!" He exclaimed as he lifted his hands above his head.

Marco smiled faintly. "Thank you-Yoi."

They soon parted to their designated places. What will become of Marco and his first day at school?

Arriving at the school, Izou speaks with the teacher - a really tall man named Brook. The two siblings get the younger organised, as Izou was about to leave, two seperate voices called out to the youngest.

Marco looked over and saw the source of the voices; one was Zoro and the other was...

"Kidd?" Marco asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah! Long time no see!"

Five minutes of hugging and a heart felt reunion later.

The three children were all talking and everything seemed as if it was getting better.

Izou left with the promise from the red and green heads that they'll take care of his brother.

As Marco was enjoying his day at school, he wondered how Ace and Kaku were doing back at Day Care...

_MEANWHILE WITH THREE FOUR YEAR OLDS_

"Nice to meet Ya Law!" Kaku smiled as he held one hand out to the mentioned child, his other hand grasping his phish giraffe.

"Nice to meet you too Kaku-ya." the dark haired boy responded, shaking the orangettes hand. "Can I ask why Ace-ya is not happy?" He asked as he saw his cousin sitting in a corner holding his phoenix closely.

"He's just sad that our friends Zoro and Marco have gone to school now..." Kaku said feeling a little sad but brushed it off.

Law saw the look Kaku made, "You miss them, too."

"Yeah, but Marco lives next to me so it's not all bad. And Zoro's sister comes over with Zoro a lot and I see them with my sister so it isn't all bad. Just gets lonely sometimes..."

Ace sat glumly with his loving plush. He was happy that Marco was going to school, he was. Really. 100% Honest! No lie!

...

...

Oh who was he kidding...

He missed Marco more than he missed food. And that's saying something. He missed Zoro too, but it just seemed different with Marco for some reason.

'Who said he had ta grow up?!' Ace thought bitterly. 'Bein' adults stink like Luffy's diapers!'

Law walked towards his cousin with his very large white polar bear named Bepo and sat with him. Kaku followed and smiled.

"We can see them again you know..." Law said.

Ace huffed. "Yeah... But what's so good about growing up? You'd be old, and it'd be boring!"

Law nodded his head in agreement, "Yes, but if you stayed a kid then you couldn't do all that you liked."

Kaku looked at the other. "All that we liked?"

"Uh-huh. I'm gonna be a great doctor when I grow up, people won't take me seriously if I was a kid. So I'll grow up and help everybody - even Cora-san, he need a lot of help since he keeps falling and hurting himself."

Kakus eyes shined. "So if I grew up, I could be a secret agent or something?!"

Law nodded.

Ace was curious. "What about helping dad at his work?"

"You can if you work hard enough." Law said. "I heard you could do other things when your an adult, but uncle Doffy wouldn't tell me what because Cora-San would yell at him..."

Ace laughed, he knew his uncle was a strange man but he knew a lot about the world. Just what is it that adults could do?

"I just hope Zoro and Marco are doing okay... Marco isn't one for people..." Kaku said worried for his friends.

'I wonder if Eustass-ya is at the school with them...' Law wondered curiously.

Their worrying didn't stop them from playing and having fun however, they'll soon enough how their friends are and what they did soon enough...

*UNBETAD*


End file.
